


live, local, single?

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Kinda AU, Tessa is I don't know just read it okay? ;), Well it is AU because Scott is a hockey player, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to Livelinks, where there are always singles in your area just waiting to make a connection!





	live, local, single?

Bored and alone in a hotel suite, Scott had been flipping channels for approximately three lifetimes and still hadn’t found anything good to watch. Boring news program, music videos, crappy movie, cartoons, a French language station, a Spanish language station, nothing, nothing, nothing. 500+ channels of nothing.

With a sigh he let the remote drop from his lax grip and stared up at the ceiling while a monotonous voice droned on about stock reports. He was about to make the decision to just go to sleep, even though it was hardly past ten, when whatever show he’d stopped on went to commercials. 

“Looking for a way to liven up your night?”

He sat up. Why, yes, actually, he was.

A pretty girl was on his television screen, so naturally he perked up and paid closer attention.

“Believe it or not, I sometimes find it difficult to meet guys.” Oh, he believed it. He’d believe anything that cute, fresh-faced woman told him. What had she even said? 

Scott watched, entranced, while she sprawled innocently on a couch in a white shirt, tied off to show her stomach, and played with a few locks of her hair. “That’s why I love Livelinks so much. It’s so easy to meet fun, friendly singles. All you have to do is pick up the phone and dial.”

Scott’s eyes strayed to the phone on the bedside table. 

No. He wasn’t that lonely.

Was he?

“The first try is free. What are you waiting for? Livelinks is a stress-free way to meet and mingle with singles in your area. There’s no pressure and no obligation.”

Scott bit his lower lip. Those eyes were quite persuasive, and it’s not like he had anything better to do. 

“Try Livelinks tonight. I’m going to make the call right now… who knows how many interesting people I’ll meet this time.” The dark-haired woman smiled, winked, and picked up a phone before the scene faded away and was replaced with the Livelinks phone number in huge numbers.

If there was even a chance of talking to someone half as cute as the woman on the commercial…

Scott knew he was just as likely to be talking to an overweight fifty-something-year-old, but so long as she had a nice voice, he could use his imagination. He reached for the phone on the bedside table and quickly dialed the number on the screen, settling back against the pillows while the phone rang.

Someone picked up after the second ring. “Hello, and thank you for calling Livelinks, where there are always singles in your area just waiting to make a connection.” She couldn’t have been more obvious about reciting a script, and Scott had to bite back a laugh. “Have you tried our services before or are you a first-time customer?”

“I’m a first-timer,” Scott answered. He turned down the volume of the TV and pressed the phone against his ear. There was something about her voice that was just so familiar, yet he couldn’t quite place it.

“Wonderful. Allow me to give you a brief explanation of our system. Livelinks is a stress-free way to meet and mingle with singles in your area. There’s no pressure and no obligation.” Scott felt like he was having déjà vu. Hadn’t he just heard those words, spoken by a remarkably familiar voice, coming out of his television? The girl on the phone couldn’t possibly be the girl from the commercial, yet they sounded identical.

“If you’ll just tell me your zip code, I’ll put you through to the operator in your area, who will be able to match you up with someone compatible. Or you can join a group chat line and meet plenty of new people in your area.”

An image of that model, the girl from the commercial, wouldn’t leave Scott’s head. She’d obviously been a novice actress, but she had an undeniable presence. Plus, she was fucking gorgeous. That didn’t hurt and he couldn’t shake the feeling that the voice in his ear and the commercial actress’s were one in the same.

“Do you have any questions, sir?”

“Ah- yes. Just one, actually. Maybe this is a silly thing to ask, but are you by chance- have you ever been in a commercial?” Scott asked, relived that she couldn’t see the flush that was spreading across his face.

There was a pause, then a nervous laugh. “Uh, yes. A few. Are you- are you asking about the Livelinks commercial?”

“Just saw it on my TV a couple of minutes ago and if that wasn’t you, then please tell me she’s your sister. Your voices are exactly the same,” Scott replied.

“Yes, that was me. I wasn’t aware it was airing yet. I only filmed it a few weeks ago.” She sounded bashful, and Scott imagined that they were probably wearing matching blushes right then.

“You obviously did a good job of it. You persuaded at least one lonely traveler to call in,” Scott grinned.

“That’s good to hear.” She sounded like she was smiling. There was another brief pause until she cleared her throat. “Would you, ah, like me to redirect you?”

Scott sighed. “To be quite honest, I think I’d rather talk to you than any ‘live, local singles,’ or whoever it is you’re going to connect me to. I’ve never tried one of these numbers before, and I’m really just looking for something to do besides flip channels or stare at the walls of my hotel room.” He laughed at himself. “Sounds pretty pathetic when I put it that way, doesn’t it?”

“Not pathetic,” she assured him. “Perhaps a little lonely, but not pathetic. Um- strictly speaking… I’m not supposed to talk to customers. You’re supposed to meet other callers, not the operators. But, well, Tuesdays aren’t really our busy nights. I could- I could probably chat for awhile, if that’s what you really want.”

“I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble.”

“I won’t. My supervisor’s not in tonight.”

“Well, all right, then. But what did I do to deserve this special treatment?” Scott smirked, teasingly cocky.

Another quiet laugh. “Actually, it is your voice. I really like it. How’s that for pathetic?”

“Not at all. You’re not the first to say so.” He winced and hoped that didn’t sound conceited. “What I mean is- I’m- you know, used to people making comments on my voice because it is a bit higher than any men around my age.”

She laughed softly after that. “Where are you from?”

“Ilderton, Ontario. Lived in Montreal for awhile, though.” He paused. “I’m Scott, by the way.”

“Tessa… Tess.”

“Which is it? Tessa or Tess?” he said teasingly.

“I answer to either and a few other names besides.” she laughed.

“All right, Tessa. Beautiful name, by the way.” He held the phone loosely against his ear, putting his other hand behind his head. Scott picked up the remote, intending to turn off the TV. Just before his finger pressed the button, whatever program was on switched to commercial, and a familiar face appeared. 

“Hey, you’re on my TV again,” he said with a quiet chuckle. “So you’ve done a bit of acting, then? You said you’d done a few commercials?”

“It pays the bills,” she explained. “I’m a student. Acting and dancing turned out to be a lot more enjoyable than waitressing, so I audition when I can. And this is my night job.”

“A student? What are you studying?” Scott tried not to think about how odd this situation was. He knew nothing about this woman other than that she was a Livelinks phone operator and an occasional actress. Yet he found himself becoming interested in her, wanting to know more about her. 

“Psychology but I’m not sure how much longer I’m going to be a student.”

“Why is that?’

“I just… I don’t know.” She seemed hesitant, almost shy. “There’s this offer to do a show aboard.” She replied softly. “I haven’t told anyone. Least of all my fiancé…”

“Fiancé?” Scott interrupted, clearly surprised. “You’re engaged?’

A pause, and Scott wondered if he’d crossed some sort of line. What kind of etiquette was one expected to follow when talking to a telephone dating service operator?

“Yes,” she finally said, softly. “I’ve been engaged for about six months.”

“And this offer, you’re keeping it a secret?”

“He doesn’t want me to act or dance for a living. He wants me to stay at home,” Her voice had grown softer, and Scott shut off the TV so he could listen properly. “We have been having problems. I think if I go on this offer and do the show… it will be like getting a whole new life. I’d leave school. My fiancé…”

She trailed off, and Scott didn’t say anything right away. Her voice was very honest, and he could sense the underlying pain in her words.

“We probably wouldn’t stay together,” she finally finished. “The show will be held in Yokohama, Japan and he won’t support my decision.”

“Yokohama,” Scott murmured thoughtfully. He had spoken to Patrick a few days ago, and hadn’t he mentioned some show he was going on? Some ice dancing project or something? “Stars on Ice, is it?”

“Yes.” She was surprised. “How did you know?”

“I have a friend and he is going on that show as well.” Scott laughed. “Small world, eh?”

“Apparently. Maybe I will meet him in Japan.” She laughed. “But I doubt it. I shouldn’t even think about it. It’d be so much easier if I just stayed, finished school.”

“Easier, but would it make you happier?” Scott asked quietly.

A pause; a longer one.

“No. Not at all.”

“Just think about it, that is a big step for your future.” Scott pointed out. 

“True.” She exhaled sharply. “But enough about me. What about you, Scott? Why’s a guy like you so lonely tonight?”

Leaning back comfortably on his pillows, Scott switched the phone to the other ear and smiled faintly. “Not quite so lonely now.”

 

\---

 

“You realize we’ve been talking for three hours.”

Scott laughed, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. “God. Three hours?”

“My shift ended an hour and a half ago.” Tessa laughed.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry. You should have told me,” Scott said quickly.

“No, it’s okay. MF will be upset, but…” He could almost imagine her smirking defiantly at that point. “She will deal with it. Talking to you has been enjoyable.”

“Likewise, Tess. But I really ought to let you go. It’s late,” Scott stretched, wincing when his back cracked in a few places. “And I’m getting up in about four hours.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you up past your bedtime.”

“Don’t apologize.” Scott smiled. “I’ve had a lovely evening.”

They both laughed, then fell silent. 

Awkwardness.

“Goodnight, then, Scott.”

“Yeah, goodnight, Tessa.” Extreme awkwardness. “Uh, how do I- do you need my credit card information?”

“I didn’t charge you.” She was smiling, he could tell. “The first time’s always free, Scott.”

“So it is,” Scott murmured, smiling a little.

They were both quiet for a moment; the discomfiture evaporated, just a little.

“Good luck for the show if you accept it and good luck for your school if you stay.” he told her and she could her that his tone was so sincere. 

“Thank you.” Confidence, and nervousness. “Maybe I’ll be on your TV again soon.”

“I can only hope, Tess. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

A click on her end. She’d hung up.

Scott stared at the phone in his hand for a moment, until he heard the dial tone resume. Placing it back in its cradle, he flipped the light off and settled himself beneath the blankets.

I can only hope.

 

\---

 

Two weeks later, Scott sat in another hotel room, phone in hand.

He dialed. Three rings; he drummed his fingers against his leg until someone picked up.

“Hello, and thank you for calling Livelinks, where there are always singles in your area just waiting to make a connection. Have you tried our services before or are you a first-time customer?” The voice was slightly nasal and sounded like it belonged to an older woman. A smoker, he guessed by the slight rasp.

“Ah, yes. Hello. I was just wondering, does Tessa…” Christ, he didn’t even know her last name, he realized suddenly. “Is there a Tessa working tonight?”

“Virtue? Tessa Virtue? No, sir, I’m sorry. She doesn’t work here anymore. Can I connect you through to a live single in your area?”

“No, thank you. Have a good night.” He hung up, smiling softly.

You did it, then.

 

\---

 

Another hotel room, the same story. 

Scott rolled his eyes at the reality show playing on his television screen. It was the only decent thing he’d found to occupy himself, and after five minutes he was already sick of the melodrama and bickering.

His thumb pressed the channel button a few times, and he landed on a sport channel. 

“And now let’s take a closer look at Stars on Ice, the ice dancing show that has five Canadian skaters such as Patrick Chan, Andrew Poje, Kaitlyn Weaver, Kaetlyn Osmond and a breakout star, Tessa Virtue, but let’s take a look at some facts about Canada’s figure skating team first. ” the host of whatever program was on announced.

Stars on Ice. That made Scott sit up. Their schedules had both been so hectic, he and Patrick hadn’t spoken in more than a few weeks. 

And he hadn’t forgotten Tessa, either.

After impatiently waiting for those facts, Scott smiled while watching an interview of an obviously nervous Tessa at the premiere of the show. “There you are.” He murmured with the same smile on his face.

And there was no ring on her finger, he noted.

The TV shut off when the program ended. Scott chewed on his lower lip and stared at the cell phone sitting on the table in front of the couch.

Patrick probably wouldn’t be in. He had no idea what time it was in Japan, but he was probably working.

Still, no harm in trying. Nothing wrong with wanting to talk to an old friend.

He could leave a voice mail, at the very least.

Scott scrolled through his contact list and pressed the green icon when he got to Patricks’s name.

“Scotty!” Hardly one ring passed before there was a voice shouting in Scott’s ear. “You finally figured out how to work a phone, huh?”

“Haha, funny. How are you?” Scott laughed.

“I’m damn good, thanks. Just hanging out in Japan, you know how it goes!”

They chatted for a few minutes, catching up on what each had been doing recently. Finally there was a lull in conversation, and for a second Scott bit his lip in hesitation.

Just go for it.

“We are friends, right?”

Patrick chuckled. “Last time I checked we were, yeah. Why?”

“If I asked you something… something a bit odd… you’d do it, right?” 

“Now I’m kind of scared, what kind of odd request do you have for me, then?”

“It’s silly,” Scott laughed. “All I want to know is- uh- Tessa Virtue. Is she around?”

“Tessa? Yeah. She’s just across the way. Want to talk to her?” Patrick asked.

“If she’s not busy-“ Scott hadn’t has a chance to finish his sentence and Patrick already cut his off.

“TESSA!” Scott winced and jerked the phone away from his ear. “HEY, TESSA! COME HERE! GOT A FAN WHO WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!”

There was muffled talking in the background for a moment; Scott thought he heard her voice ask, “Who is it?” and Patrick replied, “Scott Moir, Canada’s favorite hockey player. I have told you about him before, right?”

“Hello, this is Tessa.”

Scott smiled. Her voice sounded exactly the same. He almost expected her to say Welcome to Livelinks, where there are always singles in your area just waiting to make a connection!

“Hello, Tess,” Scott laughed softly. “I don’t suppose you’d be able to direct me to any live, local singles tonight, would you?”

**Author's Note:**

> That was so random thank you for reading it untill the end.


End file.
